


What might have been

by elletromil



Series: Inspired by art ficlet [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thorin?” The other man smiled in response. “But, how are you… here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What might have been

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this ficlet was inspired by bilbohs gifset on tumblr : http://bilbohs.tumblr.com/post/38298756172/modern-au-in-an-alternate-world-bilbo-baggins

It had been some time since Bilbo received any news from his former companions, much less having one of them visits, with the exception of Gandalf who came and went wherever and whenever he pleased like he always had done. 

It was not by lack of interest or concern that he had slowly lost all contact but more because it hurts to always be remembered of what he wrongly thought he had found on this journey.

Bilbo sighed. My, was he in a gloomy mood today. He could never understand why he kept doing this to himself. He should simply consider himself lucky to have come out of it all mostly unscathed, especially considering the fate of other members of the company.

He was back in his beloved Shire, enjoying a wonderful cup of tea in his favorite teashop with a book by his hand, what more could he ask for? The “What-might-have-been”s were only good in depressing him and he was quite resolute in enjoying his day to the fullest. He picked up his book again but before he could even find where he had left off, the door of the shop opened, letting a cool draft in. That in itself would not have disturbed him but the soft clapping that followed made him turned toward the newcomer.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He had honestly thought he would never see him again. Not only because of the serious injuries he had sustain that forced him to use a cane, but because of the last words they had yelled to each other.

Nevertheless, it really _was_ him and he was making his way towards him, sitting with a relieved sigh in the chair in front of him.

“Thorin?” The other man smiled in response. “But, how are you… here?” What he really wanted to ask was _why_ he was here, but his sudden appearance only moments after he had thought of him was upsetting him more than he would have thought possible.

“It seems fate has found a way to bring us back together again.” He smiled again, more sheepishly this time and Bilbo really had no idea of how he was supposed to react.

“Blimey… It’s uh… It’s good to see you. You look good.” As if he could ever look anything else. Even the fact he was now limping was not enough to rob him of his majestic bearing. And he could not believe he had just thought of Thorin as being majestic. He was supposed to be past all that!

A small chuckle escaped Thorin and Bilbo realized how much he had missed earring this particular sound. “You haven’t changed a bit, burglar.”

He did not know if he should take this as an insult or a compliment, but he decided on the latter at the way Thorin kepr on smiling to him. He still did not know what the meaning of all this was, but maybe it would not be so bad. Maybe Bofur was right. Maybe he _had_ been too prompt in his departure from the company all those years ago…

Maybe.


End file.
